Untitled (yet)
by Ny'Kle
Summary: This is a story of an hypothetical invasion from an unknown enemy. follow the main character in his journey of survival. (this was an paper written for class. it will be rewritten and reworked into something fit for fanfiction. ) Please R&R


**I peoples. i am not dead. nor have i forgotten about fanfiction. i had a rough time in college last semester and am only now getting back to really writing. I will see about updating my other stories, as more things happen. **

**(Enjoy)**

February 18, 2015

(Day One)

The day and night before the Attack were like any other. I got up, rode the bus to school, ate, went to class, and took notes. After that, I charged my phone in the library, took the bus home, and spent a few hours doing homework, getting ready for the dreaded Speech test, and then went to bed. Same ole, same ole. I stayed up after that for a few more hours, Skyping with my friends with my phone. Until mysteriously, I lost my connection to the internet. Odd, but with the current weather, being cold and rainy and a bit windy, I thought "Meh" and went to sleep, snuggled in my three blankets and 5 pillows, content and warm and safe.

Later that night is when everything happened and the world changed.

I woke to the sound of an explosion in the sky. The windows rattled in their frames, and all around the apartment complex, car alarms went off, blaring and honking and waking everyone up. My first thought was "hardcore thunder", or that it was an thunderstorm, or an lightning strike, or the refineries, miles and miles away had exploded or something. As I stumbled out of bed and made my way to my window in my sleeping attire and pulled up the window blinds, I was bathed in a bright sharp pink light, beaming down from a point in the sky, like in the movies, a light from the heavens.

I opened the blinds, to find the sky chock full of heavy clouds, and lit up like a spotlight shown into a fog bank. Then a bright electric blue flash lit up, causing a concussion which blew back the clouds, revealing for a split moment in the sky the shape and sight of metal gleaming and mechanical shapes, but only for a moment. At the next moment, the concussion wave that had been formed by the blue flash hit the ground and the apartment complex, and anything else for miles around, like an explosion.

People were blown back, windows, including the one I was pressed up against, looking out, were blown in, car windows were shattered, and everything went dim; sounds were muffled from the ringing in my head. I lay there gasping, bleeding from multiple, shallow cuts and scrapes, from where the glass had cut, and then felt an intense heat blowing in from the now broken window. It was far, far hotter than the normal mid 40s that it had been averaging the past week: like opening an oven and sticking your head in.

I stumbled to my feet and stepped towards the window, holding my arm up to shield my eyes from the intense heat, I could see, looking out of my window, that people that had gone outside their apartments. People that had gone outside to see what had happened in the first blast had been consequently knocked down. People were running and huddling, trying to escape the intense heat, but instead were falling down, yelling and screaming, as the heat was literally burning them alive. The color from the winter grass and the few leaves left on the trees became like turned burnt toast, brown and black. I tried to go to the window, but was driven away by the intense heat, and the hairs on my arm were already starting to singe and smell. The cause of this horrible heat was a swirling, pulsating ball of blue light, then just for a split moment, I caught a glimpse of the real reason. I saw an enormous curved, metallic, silver shaped object floating in the sky that stretched from beyond one side of the city to beyond the other side, or so it seemed. I was driven back from the window, clutching my arm, stinging and aching with heat and pain, and I stood back at the door of my closet, blocking the heat. I could see small light plastic figurines and a scented candle start to wilt, ooze and melt. Suddenly there was yet again, another huge explosion in the sky, only this one far more destructive than the prior blasts and the heat.

We've all seen the pictures and the black and white video clips of the wooden house from a nuclear blast, how it is blown to bits and splinters by the force of the nuclear shock wave. It was a lot like that though not as destructive, but not by much. The wooden wall and ceiling exploded inward, smashing into the bed, and the force of the blast blowing the closet door shut- with me inside of the closet. The apartment building shook and started to crumble, and a large box full of my uncle's old college text books that he had been storing in my closet were shaken loose, and connected with my head…and I knew no more.

When I came to, later on, it was over. The initial part anyway, my newfound troubles were just starting…. I came to, in my closet, covered in books, blankets, clothes, and pillows. My arm stung and hurt, then it came back to me what all had happened. The bang, the light, the concussion, the heat, and finally the explosion. I pushed aside the clothes and blankets, and pushed open the door.

My room was a mess. Everything was broken and burnt and blackened. My collection of books were strewn everywhere, toasted, blackened, and ruined. My blankets were likewise burnt, though most of them where under the bits and pieces of wall and ceiling from the explosion. Where there was once the upper story wall and ceiling was now nothing but open space. And also, my room was no longer on the second floor of the apartment building, but now the one and a half story, since apparently, the apartment building had been blown off of its foundation and moved into the street, probably crushing my uncle and aunts trucks. Worried for my uncle Galen and Flo, I moved around my bedroom, navigating the burnt and prickly floor and melted things, forced my door open, and that of my aunt and uncles door.

The sight that greeted me…..no… I will not speak of it. Suffice to say, that they won't be joining me for any hardships that I will or might or probably will face or come across. I backed away, and closed the door, leaned against the cracked wall, panting gasping for breath, trying not to puke. After waiting a few minutes and composing myself, I gathered my wits, and set about trying to get things that I would need.

Something horrible had happened. A bomb, or a nuke, or some other kind of disaster had happened last night. And now I was on my own. I had a bunch of stuff to do, to prepare for whatever might come next. I felt myself slip into a state of emotionlessness and composure. I set about getting things, I got my backpack from my room, slightly toasted as some of the nylon straps are a bit stiff and fused together, but it was usable. Another small duffel bag, was salvageable, its cloth and cotton build lasting longer and stronger than the plastic and nylon and polyester builds of other bags. I stuffed clothes into the small duffel bag, from both clean clothes from closet, and dirty clothes from under my bed. At this point no difference in clean and dirty. I emptied out all of the school papers and books from the backpack, and then move downstairs to get food.

Downstairs was a mess. The big plasma screen TV lay shattered and broken. All the consoles my uncle and I had saved money for and were so happy to get were smashed under the TV. The walls are cracked and buckled, and creaking, but holding for now at least. I moved to go into the kitchen, to see what kinds of food I am able to take. There wasn't much, mostly ramen, and stuff to go with food, but not any real food itself. The fridge wasn't cold, a sign that the power is out, and has been out for a long while. I out some candy bars into my bag, and some bottles of water from the bar area, as well as some of the non-broken bottles of alcohol, knowing that I can potentially use them later on.

I did all that, get dressed with my jackets, layering up, and throw on one of my many old army jackets I got from my grandfather. I made my way out through the crack in the wall…. As I predicted before, the trucks were smashed. Crushed by the upper story of the building as the shockwave or whatever hit it and knocked it over. I looked around in the morning light, at the area that I had last seen only a dozen hours before. It looked like an eerie alien ghostland. Everything was broken, crushed, and burnt. Smoke rose from several places around the city of Callallen. And a pillar of smoke rises to the southeast, where Corpus Christi is… or maybe rather, _was_. The sky was filled with smoke, and the sounds of gunshots rang out across the city.

That reminded me, I needed protection. And I know where there is some. …but I am not going to like it.

I got back into the crumbling apartment, to the couch, and retrieved the .45 caliber pistol that is kept there. I then left my stuff downstairs, and headed back upstairs, being careful of the creaking stairs, and the buckled walls. I gathered myself, and opened the door to my uncle and aunt's room. I quickly looked away from that which I do not speak of, went to the spot where it is, and retrieved my uncle's pistol, and the 2 magazines of ammunition for it. Then I quickly vacated the room. I headed downstairs, got my stuff, and tucked the pistol and its magazines into an inner pocket of my heavy jacket, and stuffed the .45 pistol into the outer pocket of the old army jacket.

I went outside and into the partly crushed cab of my uncle's truck a large bit of rubble having cracked it open like an eggshell, and obtained the road map of North America, (USA, Canada, and Mexico included) and then opened it up to the Corpus area, and planned my way out. The quickest way out and to my grandparents' house, would be through the roads north to Sinton and that away. But that is a way I don't know. An easier, but not necessarily quickest, would be through Corpus, take the bridge out, and follow the road, **all** the way to where I need to go. I took the easy way out.

I shouldered my bag, and start moving down the road staying close to the ditch to be able to hide quickly, and started moving towards Corpus Christi, meaning to try and take the bridge out of town. I stuck to the right side of the road, and continue down the road, anytime I heard or saw anyone, I ducked down, to avoid being seen. I didn't know how other people are taking the whole explosion and heat thing, so for that time and moment, I was going to lay low, and keep to myself. I looked to the sky, and noticed that there was nothing there. Just blank empty sky. No clouds, bar the smoke from fires, no birds, no airplanes, no helicopters nothing, not even bugs. It was as if everything had vanished except for us humans and our suffering we have.

I made it a mile or two before I noticed something. Well, a few things. First, the temperature was rising very fast, emanating from up ahead. Second, the buildings were taking on a blasted and blown apart as if "by a great wind" kind of look. And that the refineries weren't there anymore. Where one would easily be able to see the Flint Hills refineries, there was nothing, no stacks, no cooling towers, nothing, just smoke and haze was all that rises up from that area. It was like a blasted, and melted wasteland up ahead and crossing the road with the heat radiating off of the melted mess keeping me and an few other people stopped on the road in their pickup truck, from coming closer than about five hundred yards from the melted stuff.

I looked warily and hesitant at the people, two guys in a pickup, a 1990 F350 crew cab, a red one with a silver band horizontally across the truck. One had a bolt action rifle visible and was standing in the bed of the truck leaning over the cab, and the other was behind the wheel with no visible weapon, they looked to be about mid-twenties for the armed guy on the back of the truck, and maybe forties or fifties for the one behind the wheel.

I looked across the melted wastelands, looking like melted glass and metal. And then back at the truck. Back at the melted glasslands and back at the truck. I made up my mind that I was not going to walk my way out of here. I was going to try and get a ride. I ducked down again, as the truck is put in gear, and pulls off onto a side road, going south, slowly trying to make it around the melted and burned out cars that line the streets. I will try to make contact in some kind of nonaggressive manner, maybe they will give me a ride.

Week One

Well, a week was over and I got my ride. Me and mister Layman Senior and Junior, the two in the pickup truck from the first day. We made contact, and they let me join them, as long as I don't try anything funny. Believe me, I didn't want to do anything funny, I just wanted to make it out of here alive, and stay alive. That was my main goal, although another is getting to the rest of my family. That was the plan, I would see about getting to Blessing, where my grandparents lived, and then maybe to Houston, where my father and step mom and my other siblings lived. Then I could decide what to do then.

We backtracked down Leopard street, then went south on Mckinzie road, trying to make it south, to hook around west and north, and head out of town. We then took highway 44 west, all the way to Robstown, and then headed north on '77. The plan for them, was to head to Port Lavaca, where they had family. It was a small matter for them to drive the half hour between port Lavaca and Blessing, where my grandparents live. So that was the plan.

We were held up at small towns, no power, no water, no gas, nothing, and the police there were trying to hold onto whatever they thought they could, to keep everything from falling into total disarray. This happened in Odem, and in Sinton and another town along the way to Refugio…

Though when we got near Refugio, we could see a cloud of smoke. As we neared, the heat started. The town had been wiped out, turned to glass, same as Corpus. The expanse of the glasslands, as we'd taken to calling it, extends from north to south, and the entire town was gone, nothing remained. The roads that led into town had turned to rivers of melted, smelling tar and asphalt, and then the ground beyond that is melted glass. For miles and miles, there wasn't another way to cross the river. We couldn't continue our way, and so took an hour of trying to find the right back-roads till we managed to find another, and we got on our way. We continued on our way, seeing smoke and ash, the kind we have associated with the glasslands (it makes a type of hard, sharp, glassy, crusty ash that floats on the wind) floating on the wind which comes from the north, along with the harsh cold wind that is the norm, here in the winter. To the south, we see Port Lavaca, the same, smoke and ash rising from that area.

We stopped in the very small town of La Ward, population two hundred. Little more than a place where two highways intersect, and cross a railroad. That is where I went to church in my childhood, so the people that are there were warm and welcoming. I had known a good few of the people that lived there, all people that had gone to the town's church. No one knew anything about what had happened. And everyone that had gone out in vehicles, all told that all the large or important towns, such as Corpus, Bay City, Victoria, El Campo, that all of them had been "Glassed" as we had come to term them. Blessing, the town I spent a large amount of my early live, was only a short ways away, but we decided to stay here, and help out the people that are coming in from the outlaying homes and other towns, as some of them were of the older types. The next day, we had decided, we would go into Blessing, to see how they were after having survived for a week since the Glassing of Corpus.

(One Month)

A month passed since the Glassing of Corpus. We had brought the people from the small town of La Ward, and the surrounding areas and farms and places to the much (in comparison) bigger town of Blessing. We had more information around this time, on what happened due to some of the people that have been around and have come in from some of the further away places. Apparently, this wasn't just Gulf Coast Texas, or even Texas, this was an event that happened everywhere. Apparently, aliens, straight out of science fiction, had attacked Earth. We didn't know how much, or how much damage they had done by this time, but it looked to be a lot. There was no power, no communications, phones, internet, radio, none of it worked. The important cities had been Glassed. The smaller towns seemed to not have been hit.

We were in Blessing Texas. A small town of less than 900 people. It seemed to have been spared, because of its small size. Though we had an encounter with the aliens themselves a week before this time, in which one of our groups that had been going out to collect people that live out beyond the edges of town ran into them. They had come from the direction of the Nuclear Plant that is the reason that the small town of Blessing is a tad better off than it could have been otherwise. They had laser guns, armor, and laser shields. They are big, tall, and muscular, and had laser swords. We had lost a dozen people to bring down two out of a group of three aliens. We were preparing and making some things to make the town more defensible, in case they come back.

Technology hadn't been working, and I was pretty sure that we wouldn't be seeing any of the normal things working any time soon, like running water, or electricity, or internet or radios. No matter what happens, we had it figured that we would figure out how to make it work, and how to go on. Cars and other gas made things work. Fire and candles work. Alcohol and toilet paper torches worked. Firearms also work too, which was good.

We were making our way around in cars or walking, and using horses for other things off of the roads, since they are silent, and are less noticeable. Which is important since we knew that there were aliens around and about. We were conserving gas, since any electricity we had at the time was from generators (and most of the fuel for those had already been used) and there wasn't an effective way to pump out gas from the town's gas station.

Food was tight, especially with the main sources of food, El Campo, Bay City, and Port Lavaca gone. The stores had been emptied, and most food in the town eaten by that time. People had taken to hunting, even though it was out of season (we didn't care). Also, a few of the people who owned their own livestock, decided to give some up, so the people that stayed in town, could have something to eat. Some of the people had left town by now, but some had stayed, and those that originally took to the countryside had come in into town of their own accord, due to the threat of the presence of the aliens.

People were still living in their homes, vehicles, or in the towns' hotel. There wasn't any power, so there was no AC/Heater units, or fresh water, which was a major issue. People had started to make and develop rigged devices to water pumps to get at water, but a lot of the water sources in town, weren't operable.

For defense, we had guns, a good number of them. Guns weren't a problem. Ammo however was much more of a problem. We made a defensible position around in town, in case the aliens showed back up. Guns were actually a problem in a different way. A lot of scared people in one area with guns and ammunition...not a good combination By this time, no one had been shot, but tensions run high sometimes.

People had banded together for survival. A lot of people had gone off and tried to leave and go away. Those that remained were holding together. Mostly friends and family that hadn't wanted to leave the homes they'd been together with, and lived in for years and decades. People had fallen on religion as a rock to hold onto, like a drowning person clings to a rope. Many of the older generations were wondering if this all was a sign of the Time of Tribulations...

One YEAR after Apocalypse

One year after the start of it all, we were outside of Waco, to the south near the bridge for 340/6 that crossed the Brazos River, to the south of the town. We had taken our band of about 40 people along the roads north over the past few months, heading north. We left Blessing, after the aliens attacked again, which made it unsafe to stay in. We then spent a few months in the woods, eeking out an survival. We lived there, hunted, lived in tents and hand built shelters, and made due with what we had. Until a person sold us out to the aliens, to get an easy way out. They promised him a free pass, a way to survive, instead of having to hide from them. What they did to reward him was to shoot him with a laser device, which violently transformed him into one of them, one of the aliens. Using this as an distraction, a few of us made a bigger distraction, and allowed a good few of us managed to make it out of there alive, and came back and scavenged what we could. We headed north and then a few months later, we were outside Waco.

By this point, things had started to fall apart. Batteries and devices powered by them had been replaced with oil powered things, since any batteries had all lost charge. Gasoline was ny now, rare, and most of it had spoilt. Any water we found had to be boiled before drinking, to purify it. Some of the things had started to decay after 12 months of no human maintenance. Roads were cracked and had grass showing, fields were overgrown. Trees and bushes filled the ditches off to either side of the roads, and some houses had started to show disrepair, having taken damage from fires, falling trees, or some kind of rot and/or termites. Dirt roads (which we had been using a lot of in the months leading up to this) were either muddy trails in a forest of bushlands, or were grass paths, where the ground had been just a little too compacted and dense for any real growth to dig in and grow.

We'd been mainly walking for the past 6 months, although we had 5 horses with us at that time, brought back from Blessing and rescued from the camp, after the betrayal. We had people with binoculars and rifles on some of the horses, and the few kids that were with us riding the rest, with all of the latter horses carrying some of the heavier supplies.

For shelter, we have a few tents, and we stay in or near houses, trying to stay out of sight of the air. We stayed in lean-tos we made, or other simple, primitive dwellings when we couldn't find a house, or other similar place to take shelter in. Most large towns were glassed, and other places were either filled with small community groups that were unwelcome to strangers, or what we had at that time started to coin "Last Man On Earth" 's, after something similar in an zombie book I seen once. It was where a person holes up in their house or a place, and shoots and kills anything there is, thinking themselves the only sane people left alive. There were a good few of friendly ranchers or farmers around though, that took us in and helped us out, as best as they can. I liked them, they were nice.

For defense, we had guns. Half a dozen deer and hog hunting rifles, with a dozen more varmint rifles (small caliber rapid fire rifles with a small telescopic scope), some pistols, and two compound bows, with a multitude of arrows. We had only ran into a few of the lesser aliens in our time since we were betrayed. They were smaller and weaker, about the size of a large human, and had an pointed tooth filled beak thing with big eyes, and feather sticking out of their head, and claws on hands and feet. They have laser shields they hold like medieval knights. We could never hold our own against one of the bigger aliens, the large armored ones with invisible laser shields. Not without taking a casualty. Which is unacceptable.

People that we had ran into were either unwelcome, or downright deadly, in the case of the LMOEs, or they were welcoming and happy to see friendly faces that weren't hostile. People were scared, confused, and no one knew what it was that Really happened. Only that something really bad happened, and that everyone has been pretty much on their own. People either stand together, or they push people away….sometimes with bullets… we had been tried to avoid most, but sometimes people come to us. We had become one of the few wandering groups. Our plan was simple. To go north, since the aliens seemed to be targeting places with lots of people, and had been using odd, flying drones, to zap people and turn them into more aliens, painfully and violently. We didn't want that to become our fate, so we were going to try and get the hell out of here, and north, and see how that went.

(Year Five after the Apocalypse)

Five Years after the start of all of this, we made it to Canada. At long last we made it, through many hardships and trials, losing people, and gaining new ones, attacks by bandits. We even ran with some US Army folks in Denver for a small while, while the aliens were attacking the city. We saw the ineffectivefulness of the military against them. Army tanks blown up to glowing melted lumps of slag and melting metal by a single blast of the aliens own tanks. We'd always thought the aliens guns powerful, but to see it first hand, as it ripped through US Army soldiers body armor like a bullet through tissue paper. We seen some airplanes be effective, the ground attack ones with the big miniguns ripping up the enemy, and killing some of the enemies tanks, but for the most part, the human forces were failing.

That was two years ago prior to our arrival in Canada.

We had come a long way since then. We had taken backroads to Abilene Texas, then followed the road to Lubbock, and then followed the highway, all the way north. Far far north indeed. We followed the highway all the way, going through the center of the United States, with the Great Plains to our right, and the Rockies to our left. We went through glassed towns and cities, the glass melted and gone cold, with the glassy ground crunching beneath us, as we tread upon the ground that had been the death places for hundreds, or thousands, or maybe even tens of thousands of people.

Still further we continued northwards. After we had seen in Dallas, the aliens sending in drones and zapping people to turn them into more aliens, and even losing a few people of our to these machines, we decided as a group, that we would go north. To get away from other people and –in theory- away from where the drones would be. So we went north. Colorado Springs? Aliens. Denver? More aliens. Wyoming? We thought we were safe, till we had an encounter with a squad of aliens, and barely made it out undetected. So further north we went. Montana we got to in the summer, and though on the highway we were following there were no major towns or much of anything except flatness and the occasional deserted town, either empty and looted, or turned to glass. We decided, after to continue to Canada, perhaps there would be more people there, and perhaps not be as concentrated on by the aliens, because of the more populous United States to the south, that we could be safe.

Technology was all but non-existent at this point. No batteries worked, and no new batteries have been made so all where dead. No cars worked, and any gasoline had spoilt long ago, no longer viable. We were back in the freaking dark ages. The most that the old technology could give us was wires, for impromptu rope. Certain plastics had rotted away by this time, dry rotted in the elements, not having been taken care of or maintained. Tires left on cars had gone the same way as well.

We had came all this way, by walking. We'd maintained a group of about two dozen, men and women and a few young adults. We had 4 horses, picked up from the sides of the roads, or on farms as we passed them while walking. Our original horses had perished along the way, either by scavenging animals, other humans, or by combat with the aliens. They carried most of our stuff, as we made this journey.

For food, we had been scavenging from towns, or hunted. We stocked up on ammunition for rifles back when there were still towns, and so had been very stingy with them, relegating them to hunting. Without humans, the natural animals of the place, pronghorns (closest thing to an American Gazelle) had made a comeback, and had become a major source of food to us. We'd come to having to go after things we had never thought of eating, foxes and coyotes and other things of the sort. Prairie dogs had become another surprising source of food, and there was plenty of those, given the season. The rare cow, or bison was an overwhelming treat, several days' worth of food that, though we had to move on, due to not having a method of preservation of the food.

The time was summer, and so we didn't have to worry about overly cold nights, though the wind was killer. With almost no trees to break the wind, it flowed like a raging river or angry ocean current over the sweeping hills and fields. We mostly took cover and shelter in roadside ditches or in ravines.

We had bows for defense, up to this point. The rifles and their precious ammunition are far too valuable to be wasted on defense, though we had to show them off to bandits to ward them away a few times before. Bows are a good defense, they are silent, and they are easy to use, and they can be an intimidation tool, when an LMOE has an arrow thunk into the wall beside him, to help us get around them.

People out on the range are of the standard three types. They are LMOEs; welcoming people, happy to see another friendly face; or standoffish, non-welcoming people. Then again, people are few and far between, that's why we've had, up to this point, be very careful about approaching people. People and houses are so far away, and food and shelter scarce, that we need to be friendly, even to those that don't like us. It's not as important that they like us and greet us with welcoming arms. We just need food and shelter and strength in numbers.

(Year Ten)

Year Ten. We are here in Alaska, finally. Our destination is in sight. We are nearing an Air Force army base, and are peeking out of the tree line, over at the abandoned looking buildings standing tall and standing out. There are also several open areas that must have once been the tarmacs that the huge winged and noisy metal flying craft, that the military used, back when there was one.

We have 5 people, myself, two men, a woman, and a kid, maybe 15 years old. We have one rifle, with only 4 rounds left. As well as one bow, with a dozen arrows. It is now the middle of winter and we are freezing. We don't have any thermometer, but, using something I'd heard in a book, back when I was in school prior to the Attack, long ago that if you spit, and the spit freezes solid before it hits the ground, then it is approximately 40 degrees or more below Zero.

It reached that point a long time ago. We have many layers of clothes on each, but even that isn't enough. A fire doesn't warm us much to any real degree, and we haven't had any food for nearly a week. A famine has hit the land, like in the start of the book White Fang. We've not seen hide or hair of any living thing aside from ourselves, since before the food ran out. We are starving, literally. We are going to draw straws, to see who goes to investigate the base. We need to find shelter and food and water, anything.

We've been in the mountains for so long, that the mountainous and rolling hills and valleys here in the area of Alaska is a change of scenery. We've kept our way, by using an ragged map of Canada and Alaska, that we have taken from an store, back before we entered the mountains. We've seen only houses and a few abandoned cars along the mountainous highways and trails. Nothing works, so we either sleep in the houses or cars, and then move on. Everything is in a state of perpetual frozeness for half the year, then an cold spring or a cool summer for the rest of the year.

We have come all of this way by walking. From at least Denver, we have had nothing but our own two feet for our mode of transportation. We tried our luck on a raft, the year before last, but we lost two people to rocks and rapids. We never tried that again since. As before, any and all vehicles are firmly dead and seized in place. Rivers are the hardest parts of the journey, having to cross rivers that might be a hundred feet across, but only a few feet deep… but then an few inches of fast moving water is all it takes to knock your feet out from under you…

For food, we have been recently living off of anything we can get our fingers onto. Nuts, berries, roots we can dig up, small animals, or anything else we can get a hold of. Animals, we can shoot and cook and eat, though we've not had any of those for a long while. We ate the horses the year before last. Our food sources are few and far between. We are starving.

Shelter for us is living under tree boughs or among boulders or rocks or caves (after making sure we are alone in the caves). Everything is done by hand. If we aren't living out in places that the Natives of the land would have done so back a hundred years before The Attack, we are living in cabins and abandoned homes along the sides of the roads, or in abandoned cars and stuff.

For defense we have our rifle, and 4 bullets, and our compound bow, with a dozen arrows. That's it. We have an axe, and a hunting knife, and nothing else. There's nothing left. If we run into any animals, we could shoot them with the bow, or the rifle, but most likely the bow.

We've not met more than a half dozen people in the past few years. We've lost more people in this time, than we have seen. Everyone is in some way hostile and we try to avoid the worse of them. We take what we can, when we can, from whatever we can. But we aren't above working with others to get stuff done….only we've not met anyone alive to work with.

Will we find shelter and food and other things to survive in the harsh land that we have come to, to escape the aliens? Will we find it full of other survivors that are hostile and won't let us in, or worse, has it been overrun and taken over by the Aliens themselves? That is up to the reader. This is my paper of survival in a hypothetical alien invasion.

(end, for now)

**Thanks for reading, will update and rewrit and all of that awesome stuff. please Read and Review**


End file.
